Believe
by jediluver033
Summary: Padme realizes her true feelings for Anakin, but not without a price. My version of what should have happened in Attack of the Clones. Loosely based off of the Flyleaf song Circle. Leave me a review if you would like me to post the lyrics!


This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, but Star Wars is my favorite so I thought I'd give it a shot. Hope you guys like it! Please leave a review!

"But Padme, I love you!"

"Anakin, we barely know each other. And you know that it could never work out between us." Padme started to cry as she walked away from him. As much as she wanted to believe him she just couldn't bring herself to. She knew that she had to deny her heart to keep them both safe. Both of their careers would probably be over if she let anything happen between them. Even if he did love her, and she him, she could not allow anything to happen between them.

Everytime Anakin visited the Chancellor in the Senate Building, he made sure he never ran into Padme. He did not think that he could restrain himself if he did. He loved her with all of his heart, but he could not have her. And it broke his heart. But Padme knew everytime he was there and watched him from the shadows, her own heart breaking a little more everytime he came.

"General Skywalker! We've just been informed that the Senate Building has been attacked and several prisoners were taken by the Separatists," shouted Captain Rex as the cruiser entered orbit around Corascant.

"Rex, we have to get down there! How many prisoners were there? Was Senator Amidala one of them? Where are they keeping them?" Anakin asked, starting to panic.

"Ten senators, sir, and Senator Amidala is one of them, as well as Senator Organa. They are being held hostage at the Senate Building," Rex replied.

_She's not alone_, Anakin thought. _At least someone is there to protect her_.

As Anakin approached the room where the Senators were being held, he signaled for the clones to hang back and wait for his signal to move in.

He entered the room and was immediately surrounded by droids. "Drop your weapon, Jedi," one said in it's monotonous voice.

Anakin put his lightsaber on the ground when he saw that all of the senators had guns held to their heads.

"Let them go. I will stay with you if you do not harm them," Anakin tried to reason with them.

"Fool! Do you think we don't know better than to be alone with you? At least now we have some leverage," a bounty hunter stated from the middle of the room. "Bring the weapon to me and bind him," he said to a droid. It did as it was told. "There now, that's not so bad!" he said as he came over to Anakin. "Now, listen very closely. You and I are gonna go for a little walk. Don't worry about the senators. They will be in good company with my comrades."

Anakin started following him out of the room. He noticed the senators being ushered into a circle in the center of the room. Thinking fast, he called his lightsaber to his hand and ignited it. Before he was even free of his binders, he heard the bounty hunter he had been about to follow shout something. He started taking down the droids, as the other bounty hunters ran for a door. Just as the droids were finished, he turned around to see a giant, horned beast running straight towards the senators. Padme was standing right in front of it with her back turned.

"Padme!" Anakin shouted. _She's never going to get out of the way in time!_ Anakin thought desparately. Doing the only thing he could, he jumped in front of he,r wrapping his arms around her just as the beast was about to impale her, taking the hit himself. He staggard backwards as Padme turned around.

"Anakin!" Padme said in fear. "No, Anakin, no!" She looked down at him with tears in her eyes. She could tell that he was fading fast.

"I l-love yo-ou, Pad-me," Anakin stuttered through the pain, as he reached up to carress her cheek.

"I love you, too, Anakin! Please don't leave me!" She was crying hard now.

"Don't e-ver for-get tha-t I lo-ve y-you." The light faded from his eyes and his hand falling limply to his side.

"No! Please, Anakin! No!" Padme sobbed, holding his lifeless body to her. She cried hysterically, just holding him, not allowing anyone to touch him. Finally, she cried herself to sleep on his chest.

Padme awoke abruptly, breathing hard. Anakin was there looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You were screaming in your sleep."

"Oh, Anakin!" she sobbed as she threw herself at him. "I love you so, so much!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" he asked in amazement. "You just said that we could never be together! What changed your mind?"

"I realized what my life would be like if something happened to you. I could never forgive myself if you didn't know how I felt."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Padme. I'll always be right here," he said, kissing her head.

"Just hold me, Ani. Never let me go." Anakin wrapped his arms around her as she sighed contentedly. "I believe you, now," she whispered.


End file.
